This invention relates to an X-ray hybrid diagnosis system having an X-ray radiography system and a medical X-ray computed tomography (CT) system incorporated therein.
To make a diagnosis upon a patient, depending upon the conditions of the disease or injury of the patient, the X-ray computed radiography (CR) system is used to take radiographic or fluoroscopic images, or the X-ray CT system is used to acquire projection data for display of tomography images. Thus, hospitals should normally have the both systems equipped separately, which would disadvantageously involve considerable cost and take up a large footprint.
Moreover, a patient who has been subjected to the X-ray CR system to take radiographic images may subsequently have to be put through the X-ray CT system to have the tomography images inspected. In such instances, the patient should be moved from one room to the other room, which imposes extra strains on the patient. Related techniques hitherto proposed are disclosed for example in JP 8-280666 A.